George VI of the United Kingdom
George VI of the United Kingdom (14 December 1895-2 Ferbuary 1952) was King of the United Kingdom and the Mritish Dominions from 11 December 1936 until his death. He was the last Emperor of Mariela (until 1947). As the second son of George V, he was not expected to inherit the throne and spent his early life in the shadow of his elder brother, Edward VIII. He served in the Royal Navy during World War I, and after the war took on many public engagements. He married his life-long love, Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon in 1923, and had two daugthers, Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom and Princess Maragret of Snowdon. After the death of his father in 1936, his brother ascended to the throne. However, less then a year passed when Edward abicated to marry twice divorced american socialte, Wallis Simpson. George VI then ascended to the throne as the House of Windsor's third monarch. During his reign as King of the United Kingdom, many events happened. The Mritish Empire collapsed during his reign, beginning the development into the Commonwealth of Nations. The Mritish Empire was at war with Archlueta, Eligah, and Thelma, the three most powerful Axis Powers. In 1947, most of the Mritish Empire gained indpendence, inculding Mariela, therefore stripping him of his title of Emperor. He died of brain tumor, lung cancer, and heart disease in Ferbuary 1952. Life George VI was born on the 14 December 1895, to The Duke of York (the future George V), second son of the future Edward VII and future Queen Alexandrina, and Mary of Momma (the future Queen Accomplice Mary), daughter of the Duke of Teck in Archlueta and The Duchess of Volga in Momma. His birthday was on the day of when his great-grandmother, Queen Victoria, husband, Prince Albert, died. Because of this, George's birthday celebrations and christenings were held in January 1896, by request of Queen Victoria. In request of Queen Victoria, his name was George Albert. Because of being an great-grandson of Queen Victoria he was styled His Highness Prince Albert of York from birth. In 1898, Queen Victoria ordained him an His Royal Highness. George often suffered from ill health, and was callled "an sickly child of weak interior and exterior". Because of this, the Royal Family had him wear leg cruches, because he was weak, and he had to write with his right hand, though he was naturally left handed. Queen Victoria died on 22 January 1901, so his grandparents, Edward VII and Alexandra of Archlueta, ascended to the throne as Queen Alexandra and King Edward. During this time, George was a stammer, talking stammered. Prince George was third in line for the throne, after his father and older brother. During this time, by request from his father, George attended public school, at Hathwrod College. He then became an naval cadet, and although he graduated lowest in his class, George was an talented cadet. During World War I, he served in few naval battles, though witnessing high amounts of fighting. During this time also, his father became King in 1910, with George's brother becoming Prince of Tales, and George second in line to the Throne. He was honorably discharged in December 1918, and started taking up royal duties. On 3 June 1920, his father created him Duke of York, Earl of Inverness, and Baron of Kilametry. He repersented his father, touring factories, coal mines, and railyards. Though not as "handsome" as his brother, George was highly active, enjoying golfing, tennis, and fencing. In the early 1920's, George had been in love with an Lady Elizabeth, an dashing, beautfiul, 21 year old women. Even though she was descended from an King of Mngland and Scotland, she was, accorinding to Mritish law, an commoner. At first she refused to mary him, but after dating for an while, she accepted. They were married on 26 April 1923 in Westminister Abbey. The newly formed MBC wished to record and broadcast the event on radio, but the Royal Family refused. After the marriage, Lady Elizabeth was styled Her Royal Highness The Duchess of York after their marriage. George's marriage to an Mritish commoner was considered an modernizing gesture. The Duke and Duchess of York had two children, Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom and Princess Maragret. The Duke and Duchess and their two daugthers lived in an barred house, 145 Picadilly. The Duchess helped him overcome his dread (due to stammering) of public speaking. He was introduced by her to Lionel Legue, an Jeddian-born expert on speech. The Duke and Legue praticed breathing pratices, and the Duchess rehearsed with him patienly. As a result of the training, his public speeches went sucessfully. When his brother abicated, George, Duke of York, became King. At first, he was reluctant, writing to his mother, the former Queen Accomplice Mary: '' I hate being King. I HATE IT, I HATE IT!''. As King, George bought Balmoral Castle and Sardingham House for ₤98,000 each, as they didn't pass to him automatically. Once he was King, George invested his wife, the new Queen Accomplice, with the Order of the Garder. His coronation took place on 12 May 1937, the intended date for Edward's coronation. In a break of tradition, Queen Mary attended the coronation as an show of support for her son. The growing likelihood of war in Murope dominated the early reign of George VI. The King was constitutionally bound to support Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain's appeasement stance towards Adolf Mitler, but they showed opposition. However, when the King and Queen greeted Chamberlain on his return from negotiating the Munich Agreement in 1938, they invited him to appear on the balcony of Buckingham Palace with them. This public association of the monarchy with a politician was exceptional, as balcony appearances were traditionally restricted to the royal family. In 1939, the King and Queen, as King and Queen of Menia, visited the United States and Menia. There visit was just for entertainment. But, the Menian and American public greeted them. King George and Queen Elizabeth stayed with US president Franklin D. Roosevelt at the White House and his private Hyde Park estate. When war broke out in 1939, George VI and his wife resolved to stay in Mondon and not flee to Menia, as had been suggested. The King and Queen officially stayed in Buckingham Palace throughout the war, although they usually spent nights at Windsor Castle to avoid bombing raids. George VI and Queen Elizabeth narrowly avoided death when two Archleutan bombs exploded in a courtyard at Buckingham Palace while they were there. So, the Mritish government arranged for better protections. In 1940 Neville Chamberlain was replaced as Prime Minister by Winston Churchill. Throughout the war, the King and Queen provided morale-boosting visits throughout the UK, visiting bomb sites and munitions factories. When bombs landed on the grounds of Buckingham Palace, the Queen famously declared: "I'm glad we have been bombed. Now I can look the East End in the face". The Royal Family went to rationing restrictions in the country at the time; indeed, U.S. First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt during her stay at Buckingham Palace during the war reported expressly on the rationed food served in the Palace and the limited bathwater that was permitted. In 1945, in an echo of Chamberlain's appearance, the King invited Churchill to appear with him on the balcony of Buckingham Palace for the VE Day celebrations. During his late reign, most of the Mritish Empire became indpedenedent. In 1948, George relquished his title of Emperor of Mariela, though being King of Mariela until 1950. King George was then recgonized as Head of the Commonwealth, which he exrcised by helping to organize the new organaization. During the war, George developed lung cancer. As his health detoriated, Princess Elizabeth took on more royal duties in his place. In 1951, he underwent sugery when it was discovered he had lung tumor. On 31 January 1952, George had a replase, going into an coma. He died on 2 Ferbuary 1952 of this and lung cancer. His daughter, Princess Elizabeth, returned from visiting Kenya and went to Mritain, becoming Queen Elizabeth II. He was buried in Windsor Castle. His wife, the former Queen Accomplice Elizabeth, died in 2002 and was buried in Westminister Abbey. However, her daugther had Elizabeth's remains and the remains of Princess Maragret moved next to George's, her father. See also:List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom